


It Runs In The Family

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: He'd charmed up what she'd ignored about herself. That women could be beautiful in a way which was not rivalry, and that their lips could be so very soft, so much so that she couldn't help but want to kiss them too, and that a princess was just as good as a prince. And as he so cleverly put it: twice the opportunity.Or, Soleil didn't just get her love of flirting with women from Laslow.





	It Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> [Bi Charlotte is canon](http://pastebin.com/C9ZiZ1Er)! At least if you marry her to Laslingio and she has Soliel as a daughter. And I'm just going to pretend that Bi Laslingio is canon, too.
> 
> Random mentions of Laslingio/dudes and Charlotte/women.
> 
> Happy birthday, SaraJaye.

The tavern was especially lively tonight. It was almost nostalgic, the line of drunken patrons, the stench of alcohol in the air, and barmaids coming through with endless drinks and low-plunging dresses stained with food and drink, all to get extra tips. Charlotte knew all about that power women wielded, how an few buttons could make certain men completely distracted, and completely hers. And how it turned others into handsy, slathering cretins. Charlotte had already had to elbow two men who took the way she was dressed for an invitation. The nearest barmaid, however, was seemingly unsuited to this job. She was definitely demure, with the brown, fearful eyes that reminded Charlotte of an easily-startled doe, and a body that spoke of years spent on the brink of starving. She bowed her head at every crass joke and looked away, to hide her shame. Charlotte could sympathize; she'd spent years hungry, too. It's why she'd gotten so adept at wooing the rich men right out of their gold.

Never again would she have to beg and scrimp. She'd be at the table of wealth and grandeur, and she'd destroy and uncouth bastard who tried to take it from her.

Having worked as a barmaid before, in some of her poorer years, Charlotte knew very well what it would take. A quick slap, a knee to the groin to any drunken man who got handsy. As satisfying as it was to throw the drink in their faces, it'd come out of her take for the night.

(She usually slugged them anyways. The look on their face was always worth the loss of gold.)

"Hey, you! Leave her the _hell_ alone, before I cut off the hand that touched her," Charlotte snarled. That nasty side of her that she tried to cover with sugar and sweetness (and that Laslow accepted entirely) showed through, just a peek.

Enough to make the creep pale and return to his drink.

Charlotte righted the tray, before the poor barmaid completely lost her till for the night.

"Th-Thank you...."

Charlotte brushed her hair back, and gave the barmaid a gentler smile. "Don't worry; he won't bother you anymore. And if he does, just call me. I'll punch him so hard, his ancestors will feel it."

She winked, and the barmaid gazed downwards with rosy cheeks. She was such a skinny thing, with doe-eyes and a certain shy air. Certainly not the type Charlotte went for (not nearly rich enough) but she definitely felt an attraction.

Charlotte angled herself, in a coquettish pose. Enough to show off her massive breasts. Usually it was enough to make any man hers for the taking. She hadn't used it on women much, but it'd likely work just the same. The gods certainly gifted her with beauty beyond measure. If only they'd seen it fit to give her massive wealth, too.

Ah well. Her gifts would earn her that eventually.

She'd perfected flirting with men to achieve her ends, to the point where it got entirely boring, but women were an entirely new territory. She'd been so focused on riches and dating someone wealthy enough to keep her comfortable for the rest of her life that she hadn't stopped to consider any other options. But lately she'd been considering their soft hair, soft lips and rethinking her approach. Often curled up together, Laslow would talk of the beauty of women: soft supple curves, the thick hips and soft fingers.

 _You're the most beautiful, of course_ he would always end it with.

She'd always dreamed of a prince, but to bed and wed a princess was just as good an end--as long as they understood Laslow would come along as well.

She reached out and brushed her hand through the barmaid's hair. The woman's cheeks flushed so bright, and she didn't draw away in the least.. "Your hair is so lovely... you definitely have a wonderful routine. What do you use? Grass from the river boiled down? That's what I used to use, before I could afford the more expensive products. She tossed her golden hair. She'd worked hair to get from stringy hair, thin from malnourishment to something this lustrous.

"M-Madam, you're too kind..."

Charlotte cringed. As much as she adored Soliel, she was much too young to be called madam, or even worse, _grandma_. Good thing Soliel spent most of her time chasing girls and had no thoughts of giving her grandchildren yet.

"Please, that's much too stuffy and _old_ a title for me. Charlotte will do." She positioned herself better the maid could get a second, better look at her beautiful hair, curves, and make her consider just what spending a night with her would be like. Usually this was the kind of thing which made men putty in her hands. But women, women were different.

And Charlotte did so love a challenge.

She didn't usually go for poor people, but Laslow had made her consider other options.

"Please, if you're ever lonely, do give me a call," Charlotte said in her sweetest voice. A voice of honey, baked cakes, and plans of more. She looked up at the bar maid through her lashes. "We could have...tea."

The barmaid blushed bright red and nodded. When a call rose up from the still, she rushed away. Charlotte returned to her table.

Soliel rushed to the table. She had such a big smile, her very own bright golden girl.

"Mom, that was amazing! I'm learning so much, I feel like I should take notes," Soleil said.

Charlotte leaned back. "You should. This is the face that charmed a thousand princes. It's only right that it charms thousands of princesses, too."

She turned to Laslow, and smiled.

"Speaking of Princes, my liege sent me extra pay," Laslow said. He smiled, in this almost fond, nostalgic way.

Charlotte frowned. "If you win the Prince of Nohr over before I do, I'll never forgive you."

"Now, now, Charlotte... My love... you know I'd share," Laslow said.

"Of course, but it'd be your win," Charlotte said.

He clasped his hands in hers. "No, darling. It'd be _our_ win."

"All right," Charlotte conceded. "Did you find any good marks with thick purses lately?"

"If you mean any _lovely lasses_ , yes. Though I let Soliel go ahead. She was just so taken with that village girl. I couldn't bring myself to steal her away," he said.

Charlotte smirked. "More like she charmed the girl right from under your nose and stole her away."

"Well..." Laslow laughed nervously.

Charlotte laughed. "Have you gotten _anyone's_ attention recently?"

"There was this one---a glorious gold haired beauty with such incredible strength of will and body that I had never met her peer, and never will. I married her, in fact. She even doesn't mind me flirting with other, not-quite-so-lovely women and men. I am truly lucky to have ever met her," He took Charlotte's hand and kissed her knuckles, like he was adoring a queen.

Charlotte gave him an imperious smile. She'd been practicing for when she inevitably charmed a prince for real and became royalty, and never had to want for food again. "Good of you to realize that you've got the best woman around."

There were no secrets between them, after all. Each kiss, each flirtation was shared, intimately over dinner or under the covers. After their marriage, she'd realized that sometimes, the amount of gold didn't matter. Well, with him anyways. And she could always find some other rich boyfriend or girlfriend to help fund her anyways.

It'd come slowly. Instead of blushing and denying it, she'd gotten him to open up and face himself.  
And for all his denials at first, he admitted a crush before, on a fellow teammate continents ago. A male one.  
And he'd charmed up what she'd ignored about herself. That women could be beautiful in a way which was not rivalry, and that their lips could be so very soft, so much so that she couldn't help but want to kiss them too, and that a princess was just as good as a prince. And as he so cleverly put it: twice the opportunity.  
  
In that respect, they weren't that different.

Really, it was no surprise that Soliel couldn't help but flirt with every pretty girls he saw, with parents such as she had. It was too much concentrated power, beauty and wit in one bloodline. And it'd produced the most flirtatious girl in the entire continent.

"I should call for another drink." She glanced back. Soliel had gone. She caught sight of her right there, flirting with the barmaid. It only took a few moments before she got a kiss. One that Charlotte had fought so hard for, and hadn't even gotten.

Well, well. Soliel had bested her, too. She couldn't be too angry about it; her daughter had gained the best of both of them. She couldn't blame the barmaid for being smitten. After all, Soliel had Charlotte's perfect golden hair, Charlottes strength, and Laslow's charm and wit. No wonder no one could resist her daughter.

"Well, she's a force to be reckoned with. What is that they say about a teacher surpassing the student?"

Laslow smiled. "We've taught her so well."

Soliel eagerly came to their table. She had the starry gaze of someone who just kissed a pretty girl, and knew that those lips were soft beyond measure.

"Mom, Kylese gave me this," Soliel said. She held up the keys. "She says if I help her close up the bar tonight, we'll go out to tea together."

Charlotte swallowed down any bitterness at being bested. It was her darling daughter, after all. "Congratulations, darling. You've done so well. Though maybe set your eyes on someone a bit richer next time."

"Nonsense, barmaids and shop girls need to be told they're beautiful too. I think it's time for family celebration," Laslow said.

A cake baked, a family picnic. Maybe they'd all work together, to see who could catch the eyes of the most people. Though she had a feeling Soliel would win. With the combined beauty and charm of both her and Laslow, how could she lose?

"Just don't go having children any time soon. I'm too young to be a grandma!"

"Now, Charlotte. It's just tea. Besides, they're both girls," Laslow said.

"Like that's stopping anyone! Corrin and Rhajat had a dragon child through some dark magic means, and another in our army manged as well through even more mysterious means. I'm telling you, no children anytime soon. I won't stand for it at all. It was difficult enough working off the pregnancy weight."

Soliel laughed. "I'm too young for that. There's so many pretty girls to charm. Whole worlds of them..."

Charlotte and Inigo both raised their glass in a toast to that.


End file.
